powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Swagboyjojo23
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Complete Arsenal page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 14:19, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Complete Arsenal On the page there has never been stated that Complete Arsenal is Omnipotence. The advance applications says all Omnipotent powers, not Omnipotence itself. There is a difference between the two. Omnipotent powers are powers like Absolute Change, Nonexistence, etc. Even having all Omnipotent powers will not make you Omnipotent as it is a status of a being. So, stop removing the limitations, as there is no Contradiction. The page never stated that the power grants you Omnipotence as it is a status of a being and not just an outright power.The next time you remove the limitations, I am going straight to the admins.Nekron2 (talk) 04:59, April 7, 2019 (UTC) That's not what I'm saying Nekron, I'm not saying it is Omnipotence, I'm saying that if someone has Complete Arsenal, they already have Omnipotence. Literally, in your Omnipotent powers section, Omnipotence is the first power you see. Your argument is contradicted directly by the wiki itself. Also, to use Complete Arsenal, you have ANY and ALL powers that exist and have yet to exist, so the ability/power to alter one's state of being is within the realm of possibility. Main Categories Omnipotent Powers: A category dedicated to Omnipotence and all its versions and variations. N.B: Only the top of the top should appear on this page, the powers that are so immensely advanced that they are deemed Omnipotent simply because they cannot be anything else. This is THE description of Omnipotent Powers, which is granted to someone who possesses Complete Arsenal and Omnipotence is right at the top of the list meaning it actually does grant Omnipotence. Also, just to completely prove this to you, when you go to Omnipotence, Complete Arsenal is in the SPECIFIC EXAMPLES section of OMNIPOTENCEE, and all the abilities are sub-bullets that prove why CA does grant Omnipotence. You can report it to the admins, but what you're saying makes no sense according to the wiki, so if you do report me, I would simply explain why my edit makes sense and we can go on from there. Nekron2 (talk) 11:51, April 8, 2019 (UTC)Omnipotence is also, listed as a non-fighting powers. So, a being with all non fighting powers should also have Omnipotence then? See, where am I going? Omnipotence works a bit different here. Just because it is under some category, it won't be achieved by someone. Yeah, it's unattainable and I get from where you are coming but that's not how Omnipotence works here. It is the sole exception to everything here. Also, about the admins, they will be repeating what I say and will be the first people to undo your edits. You know why Omnipotence page is and will always be locked? Because many people didn't get the point that Omnipotence is the sole exception to such rules and started changing the page and yes if you remove the limitations, then admins have to step in as this edit war is going on since forever.Nekron2 (talk) 11:51, April 8, 2019 (UTC) That's not my point, Omnipotence is called a non-fighting power as well due to the fact that it makes you supremely powerful in all senses of the word. It's applications isn't only fighting, but it can be used for so, that's why it is also considered a fighting power. It's all dependent on the APPLICATION of it. Speaking of application, that's what my original edit was, on lesser application of CA, Omnipotence isn't involved. On it's Advanced Applications, there is all Omnipotent powers and Omnipotence is there. I know you're going use the categorical argument again, but now you can't because I explained to you how it doesn't work because it's dependent upon the user in this instance. Secondly, that was never my point to begin with, it was to help aid my point, but still wasn't my point. Just because someone has all non-fighting powers doesn't mean they will have Omnipotence. The reason is because Omnipotence isn't a power with a central idea, it is everything. He who possesses Omnipotence possesses everything. With other powers, it is streamlined, with super strength, you're strong, with super speed, you're fast whether it is physically or you can think and perceive things faster than usual. With Omnipotence, you are powerful and supreme in all senses, you are all-powerful. That's fine and dandy, I don't think we disagree on that. This is the Oxford Dictionary definition: (of a deity) having unlimited power. With CA, you can have unlimited power as you have every power in existence and yet to exist instantly. You're right in the sense that Omnipotence can be a state of being, but it is a also a power, rather a collection of powers that make you all-powerful. With the combination of said powers, you gain the ability to do, become, or manipulate anything. I hope you can understand my perspective, I don't want this getting out of hand, I like that this hasn't gone into any swearing territory and we're just explaining each others' perspective.